The perfect night
by PointlessKnife
Summary: Zeref is about to go on his first date with Mavis and wants everything to be perfect. What could possibly go wrong?


Zeref was freaking out. He had never freaked out this bad in his entire life. All four hundred years of it. Not even when he lost his dark powers and immortality and curse. Not when his brother had literally dragged him to Fairy Tail. Or when Mavis was there, blushing and apparently mortal. _What had he missed there?_

He was preparing for his date with her now. Their _first_ date. And, boy, was he nervous. He was pretty sure that it was the girls who normally freaked out over what to wear but that was exactly what he was doing now. His normally tidy room was covered in clothes, chucked everywhere, and he just _knew_ that'd it'd take an age to get them all back and tidy. But he was so desperate that he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Hey bro, what ya doing- WOAH!"

Natsu Dragneel chose that convenient time to walk in. He saw his brother sitting hunched on his bed looking lost. Poor guy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Natsu asked softly. Well, quiet for him, anyway. The gesture was appreciated.

"I don't know what to wear!" Zeref wailed.

Natsu snorted. Then chuckled, eventually he was rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"Ha! You're here, near tears 'cause you don't know what to wear! And you're supposed to be the most evil mage in the world." He gasped out between laughs.

Zeref went red and quickly smacked his brother softly on the head with whatever happened to be the closest hard object. It was the book of E.N.D.

"Hey, no hitting me with my own book." His brother complained. That alone shocked Zeref out of his totally-not-fake anger. It honestly astonished him how casually his brother spoke of being E.N.D, his most powerful demon.

Especially when in their battle, Zeref had opened the book and watched the brother he'd seen die and spent so long trying to resurrect, fall to his knees, screaming. Apparently he'd been punished by the red headed monster called Erza for scaring them when he woke up, showing no emotion on his face, ignored their calls and questions and gave them all a heart attack when they saw the words E.N.D and the Tartaros guild mark on his arm. Then he'd walked up to Zeref and punched him in the face so hard he went flying. Natsu had looked mildly surprised by his own strength then waited patiently for him to recover. The second Zeref had got up, his most powerful demon had yelled a lot of things. A lot. His little tantrum had pretty much answered all of the more urgent questions Fairy Tail had on mind.

He couldn't remember what Natsu had done next but he regained consciousness a week later, very much mortal. With a worried, very much not a ghost, Mavis by his side. He'd had a lot of questions. Mostly about Natsu. Then the battle. Mavis had laughed then explained everything. Twice, he'd seriously that much trouble understanding.

They had about ten minutes of alone time until a cheerful Natsu had arrived and then dragged Zeref to Fairy Tail, Mavis skipping along next to them.

What Zeref had wondered, was how his brother managed to keep his smile on his face, he'd definitely remembered some horrible things but still managed to smile? Something didn't add up. Despite how Natsu had hung around, laughing and making sure Zeref was welcome, he couldn't figure it out.

Surprisingly, his answer came in the form of Mira. She was squealing excitedly and hanging up a picture. It was of Natsu and Lucy kissing. Everyone was crowding round, 'awwing' and groaning over lost bets. Mavis elbowed a path through the crowd for them. Zeref's eyes widened in horror when he saw the picture close up.

Natsu looked like he'd been crying. And Zeref had a pretty good idea why. He was just glad is blonde friend had been there. The raven haired teen next to him asked the question just about to leave his lips.

"Oi, are you all blind or something, something's wrong, he's crying! Anyone know why?" He directed the last part at Zeref with a cold, dark tone.

Murmurs of shock rippled through the crowd as they realized what Gray had said was true,

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Everyone became quiet and looked at him.

"Explain." Growled Gray.

"Well, when I opened the book of E.N.D, Natsu regained all of his powers and memories."

"Oh. And exactly what memories do you speak of?" Spat Erza.

"Well, our parents dying, him getting murdered,"

"NATSU DIED?" The whole guild yelled. Zeref just continued

"Then there's Igneel trying to kill him then taking him in so... Nothing good." Zeref summed up. The whole guild were picking their jaws of the floor.

Then Natsu walked in, closely followed by Lucy, who everybody neglected to notice, was holding his hand.

"Hi?" It came out more like a question. Then silence. Then...

"EHH? YOU DIED!"

The colour drained from Natsu's face, leaving him white and trembling. Lucy started to shake too, but with rage.

"HOW INSENSITIVE ARE YOU MORONS!"

"Hello, are you there?" Natsu was waving his hand in front of Zeref's face.

"Zeref-nii, please come out of whatever flashback you've gone into." Natsu begged, having asked maybe not so politely about twenty times before.

"Sorry, what?" Zeref blinked. "I was thinking." This deep, emotional remark earned a sarcastic snort.

"Anyway, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by you thinking of depressing things, I'm no good at this thing either, so we WON'T be calling Mira for this. When I freaked out before, she ended up dressing us in matching outfits."

Zeref shuddered. He could only picture what she'd done all too well. "So we'll call Luce instead," Zeref blinked, the idea wasn't actually half bad.

10 minutes later

"There, you look fine." Lucy nodded. She sighed when she was sure no one was looking. Zeref didn't need to know that she'd spent the last two hours helping Mavis.

"Zeref." She said softly. "Look at the time!" He leapt six feet in the air when he saw the time.

"Dammit, I gotta go." And with that, sprinted out the window. Yes, the window. It must be a habit of the Dragneel's.

Natsu and Lucy may have ended up watching a movie. And kissing, there was that too. Plenty.

Zeref nervously straightened his shirt. Then knocked on Mavis' door. He somehow didn't think she would take being carried out a window nearly as well as Lucy had.

Mavis looked stunning, the white dress flowed down to her knees, golden embroidery stretching over the skirts, scenes of nature, birds and flowers.

"Hi!" She squealed, breaking the silence that had began to form. He smiled shyly, then offered his hand. She took it, and they walked off to the restaurant.

The food was nice, it really was, the small talk was enjoyable. It was just there was this odd potted plant in a corner that he could have sworn moved a couple times.

Eventually, they had eaten so much they couldn't have possibly had another bite. They decided to take a moonlit stroll by the river. It was just them, and an old woman who appeared to be sleeping. Mavis giggled shyly. Zeref blushed. They really had run out of small talk. Neither of them knew how it happened but neither one cared or complained. Well, at least not until the next morning when they saw Mira had plastered photos of them kissing all over the guild and had to endure all the wolf whistles.

Yep, Fairy Tail was certainly one big family.


End file.
